sydneytothemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
There's Something About Zach/Transcript
[At Sydney's House.] Sydney: Everyone, before I cut the ribbon, there's something you should know. We're gonna kick butt with this science fair project. Sophia: Yeah! Olive: Oh, yeah! Sydney: Four friends united for science. To the Dream Team! Emmy: I still prefer the Four Amigas. Sydney: Let it go, Emmy. We already voted. Max: in Hey, Syd. Chloe had to quit. Can you fill in at the smoothie counter? Sydney: Sorry, Dad. But the Dream Team's gonna be busy building a roller coaster for the science fair all week. Sophia: We're using it to measure transitional kinetic energy controlled for mass, speed, and resistance. Olive: Yeah. I didn't understand at first either. Max: Reminds me of the projects I did when I was a kid. Like putting a nail in water and watching it rust. [Silence] Max: Yeah, yours is way better. Judy: in Hey, guys. Just a heads up. Next week is midterm exams, so I'll be up in my room studying. Max: Aren't you cutting it kinda close? You've had all semester to study. Judy: Thanks, Professor Fun-Buster. Waiting 'til the last minute is what all us students do. Right, girls? Sydney: Actually, we've been planning this project for months. Judy: Alright, well then it's what this college kid does. [Silence] Judy: Anyway, if you don't see me for a couple days, shove some food under my door. Quesadillas or pancakes work best. leaves [Max leaves.] Sydney: Okay, guys. Time to cut the ribbon now. Drum roll please... (imitating drum roll) Sydney: Wow. I was expecting more from that. Olive: Oh sorry, forgot! Whoo! Sydney: Wow. I was expecting more from that too. [THEME SONG] [At Reynolds Rides.] Olive: (gasps) Oh my gosh. Zach Thompson. What is the coolest kid in school doing here? Sydney: And he's heading our way. Act casual. Olive: How's this look? Sydney: Like you're about to get a flu shot. Zach: Hey guys. Sydney: Zach. Hi. Hello. You're here. Hello. (giggling nervously) Zach: I just filled out a job application for smoothie guy. Olive: You? Working here? Syd's dad is the owner. Zach: He is? Could you put in a good word for me? Sydney: We'll put in a bunch of words. Big ones, smart ones, good looking ones. Zach: Cool. Thanks! leaves Sydney: Could you imagine Zach Thompson working here? We'd get to see him every day. Olive: And not just when we wait in the hallway at 10:17 and 1:23. (both scream excitedly) Max: Did that mouse get in here again? I caught him and drove him to the park. He must have found his way back. Sydney: Listen, Dad. We have a recommendation for someone for the smoothie shop. Zach Thompson. Olive: He's a leader. Captain of the swim team. Sydney: And what about his people skills? Everyone at school likes him. Everyone. Max: Sounds like you girls are pretty impressed with this Zach boy. Sydney: What? Olive: Where did that come from? Max: I'll tell you what. Let me think about it. Olive: What's to think about? He's Zach Thompson. Sydney: If my dad was a twelve-year-old girl, he'd hire him in a heartbeat. to 1992 [Max and Leo enter the Reynolds house.] Young Max: We got Space Assassins! I can't believe we got it! Leo: I can. You ripped it out of the other kid's hand. [Max puts the game on the console.] Young Max: Ready to blow up some aliens? Leo: Ready. [Judes comes in.] Judy: What's going on? You're supposed to be doing your chores. You know the rules. Chores, homework, bed. Dinner might be in there somewhere. Young Max: Mom, have you ever thought about getting a hobby? Judy: Max, you're my hobby. And the great news is, I don't have to pay for lessons and I'm still getting better and better. Now, do your chores. Young Max: Fine. You've made my life miserable. Congratulations. leaves Leo: Don't worry. He's a good kid. He'll straighten out. back to present-day [At Sydney's school.] Sydney: Guys, I just found out. Mr. Ramirez has decided to make our science fair projects fifty percent of our grade. Sophia: Alright, we've got four more days. Nobody panic. Sydney: Let's just meet up at my house right after school and get to work. No one can stop the Dream Team. Emmy, don't say it. Emmy: What? I'm over it. (coughing) Four Amigas. Zach: Hey, Syd, Olive. I've been looking for you guys. I got the job at the cafe. Sydney: That's "tan-fastic". Fantastic! Zach: Well, you guys made it happen. I owe you one. (giggling nervously) (both squealing) [At Reynolds Rides.] Max: Never forget, you are the heart and soul of the smoothie-making operation. You watched my training videos, right? Zach: Yes, sir. I wasn't expecting a rap. Max: Thank you, Zach. "I got my mind on my mangoes and my mangoes on my mind". Welcome aboard. leaves [Sydney and Olive comes in.] Olive: Look at him in his Reynold's Rides T-shirt. Sydney: My last name's on that shirt. In some cultures, that would mean we're married. Zach: Hey, if it isn't my first costumers. Here. I just whipped up a batch of banana pineapple. [They try the smoothies.] Zach: So? What do you think? (strained) Sydney: Yum. Olive: Yum. Zach: Great. Enjoy. leaves Sydney: Ew. Bleagh. (gagging) Olive: Yuck! Sydney: How could something that tastes so bad be made by something so beautiful? Olive: If he makes smoothies like this, your dad's gonna fire him. Sydney: He can't sack Zach! Olive: What if we stay and teach him how to make smoothies? Sydney: But Sophia and Emmy are meeting us at my house in an hour to work on the project. Olive: We'll tell them an emergency came up. It's not that big a lie. You tasted those smoothies. [At Clara Barton Middle School.] Sydney: Hey, guys. We are so, so sorry that we had to bail on the science project yesterday. Emmy: It's not like you wanted to. You had an emergency. Is everything okay at the cafe? Olive: It's fine. We can't get into details. The authorities are still sorting it out. Sydney: But that's all behind us now. So, let's meet up at my house right after school. Now get in here. All: Go Dream Team! Emmy: Just so you know, I was saying something else in my head. Zach: There's my favorite girls. Sydney: Who? Olive: Us? Zach: Are you kidding? Without you teaching me how to make smoothies, I would have been fired. Who knew you had to peel mangoes? Olive: Fruit, am I right? Zach: Hey, why don't you girls stop by the store this afternoon? Sydney: I wish we could, but we have a really important school project that we have to work on. Zach: Too bad. I was gonna name some smoothies that after you. Olive: You were? Sydney: Oh, Zach. Don't be silly. You don't have to do that. Zach: Okay. Sydney: No, no. Name them. Name them. Zach: Cool. See you later. (giggles nervously) to 1992 Young Max: Leo. I gotta find a way to get Mon out of my hair so I can have some fun. Leo: Maybe if you picked up after yourself, you wouldn't have this problem. Tomas: (speaking Spanish) Buenos días, mis amigos. Leo: Tomas. ¿Cómo estás? Tomas: Muy bien. Muy bien. Leo: Tomas needs some change. [Judy comes in.] Judy: Okay short stuff, let's hit it. Young Max: Coming. Leo: Hi, Mrs. Reynolds. This is Tomas. He owns the Spanish restaurant next door. He doesn't speak English. Judy: (enunciating) Hello, Tomas. Tomas: (speaking Spanish) Es un placer conocer a una mujer de tan obvio encanto y gracia. Leo: Tomas says it's pleasure to meet a woman of such charm and grace. Judy: Well, tell Tomas that he's a very charming man himself. Leo: (speaking Spanish) Ella dice que tú también eres un hombre muy encantador. Tomas: Ah. Young Max: Are you watching this? Leo: Watching? I'm in this. Young Max: Leo, if we can get them together, she'll be so distracted, it'll be goodbye chores and hello Space Assassins. Get him to ask her out. Leo: (speaking Spanish) Sí, muchacho. Tomas ¿Qué tal si invitas a la señora Judy a una cita? Tomas: (speaking Spanish) ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? (giggles) Leo: He'd like to take you to dinner. Judy: Oh. Well... I like dinner and I like him so sounds like an easy yes. Or should I say "sí!" back to present-day Zach: Here we go. One "Syd-berry Sensation" and one "OMG Olive." 'Cause it's got orange, and mango, and guava. And you're Olive. Sydney/Olive: Thanks, Zach. Sydney: Oh, and what about Emmy and Sophia's? Zach: Here you go. I don't know them, so I put in fruits I don't know. [Ms. Taylor comes in.] Zach: Hi, Mom. Sydney: Hi, Ms. Taylor. Ms. Taylor: Hello, girls. Dylan says hi. I'd have you over to babysit again, but then I'd have to have a social life. Max: Hello. Can I help you with something? Zach: Mr. Reynolds, this is my mom. Ms. Taylor: Oh. Thanks for hiring Zach. He's pretty excited to work here. Max: Well, I'm lucky to have him. He's smart, dedicated, punctual. The moment I met him, I thought, "This kid's got a good mom". Well, if you need something Zach could always share his friends and family discount. Or, who knows? You could be a friend. Of the store. You have a nice smile. I'm coming! leaves Ms. Taylor: Zach, I just came from a conference with your math teacher. You missed two assignments and got a C minus on your last test. Zach: I know, I'm sorry. Ms. Taylor: And you have a debate to get ready for. We agreed if you don't keep up your grades, and all your activities, you can't keep this job. Zach: But I like this job. Ms. Taylor: We don't always get what we want in life. Oops. Where did that come from? Bye girls! leaves Sydney: Does your mom really mean that? She'd make you quit? Why would she do that to us-- you? Zach: She thinks I'm doing too much. But it's just school, the swim team, volunteer work, the debate team. Sydney: Wow, that is a lot to juggle. Zach: Oh, juggling club, yearbook, water ski club. Olive: Water ski club? Do we go to the same school? Zach: If I don't get a B on tomorrow's math test, I'm so out of here. Olive: (gasps) I could tutor you. Numbers are my jam. Sydney: It's true. At her third grade birthday party, we played "pin the tail on the equation". Olive: It was even more fun than it sounds. Sydney: And I can help you prep for the debate. You could come over to my house. When you off? Zach: 6:00. Sydney: Perfect. Zach: Thanks, guys. This means so much. Olive: But Sydney, what about Emmy and Sophia? If we bail on them again today, they'll kill us! Sydney: We won't have to. It's 3:00 now. If we rush home, we'll have two and half hours with them before Zach comes over at 6:00. Olive: Did you hear what you just said? Zach is coming over. To your house. Sydney: (gasps) I'm never gonna wash my house again. Olive: My house is so jealous. to 1992 Young Max: Okay Leo, we get a whole night of game time while my mom is out with Tomas. She should come with a controller because I am playing her. [Judy and Tomas come in.] Young Max: Mom, what are you doing home? You guys were supposed to be out longer. Judy: It wasn't working. We sat there over dinner staring at each other in silence. And he's a really loud chewer. Young Max: Leo, we gotta save this. Quick! Get them to like each other. Leo: (speaking Spanish) Tomas, ¿qué piensas de la señora Judy? Tomas: Oh! (speaking Spanish) Ella es muy bonita. Dos ojos parecen como dos piscinas de luz, iluminadas por la luna. Judy: What did he say? Leo: He said you are beautiful and your eyes are like two pools of moonlight. Judy: Really? Tell him, "Right back at ya!" Leo: (speaking Spanish) Ella dice que eres un hombre guapo con ojos conmovedores y claramente tienes una profunda sabiduría sembrado en ti. Tomas: Oh! Judy: Are you sure that's what I said? Leo: Let's just say, you're back in business. back to present-day Sydney: Whoa. Would you look at time? It's almost 6 o'clock. her phone Sophia: What's happening at six o'clock? Sydney: Nobody's happening. Nothing's happening. I'm just a little pooped. Aren't you pooped? I'm pooped. Olive: Supes pooped. We could use a break. Emmy: Sure, ten minutes? Olive: How about 'til tomorrow? Sydney: Okay, tomorrow works for me. Sophia: But it's Thursday, the science fair is on Saturday, and we're nowhere near done. Emmy: And it's 50% of our grade. My hands sweat just saying that. Olive: I'm just thinking, it might make things easier if you guys do the poster and we'll use that time to finish the roller coaster. Sydney: So we'll work separately? You know Emmy, when you say it, it just makes sense. Emmy: Thank you? Sophia: So we'll catch up tomorrow. Sydney: Absolutely. Tomorrow. Catching up. Olive: Us. Bye! Sydney: Bye! (both sigh) Sydney: Okay, tonight we'll tutor Zach, and then tomorrow night after school, we'll work doubly hard and finish the roller coaster. Olive: Couldn't be simpler. Sydney: Zach's gonna be here any minute. Tooth check? Olive: All clear. Sydney: Copy. (doorbell rings) Olive/Sydney: Zach! Zach: Hey, guys. Sydney: Zach. Come on in. To my house. Which is where you are. Zach: Thanks for doing this. Sydney: No worries. Why don't we start with some debate prep? What's the topic? Zach: School uniforms. I'm arguing against them. Sydney: Okay, here's some pros: school uniforms keep people from spending money on clothes and you don't have to pick out what to wear every morning. Zach: Can't argue with that. Sydney: No, no. You're supposed to argue with that. Zach: Okay. Olive: You can get back to that. In the meantime, let's have some fun with algebra. Am I the only one whose adrenaline is pumping? Whoo! Zach: Okay... Uh, here is my last math test. Olive: Wow. That's a lot of red. Zach, I'm not gonna lie to you, this is gonna take a while. A long while. Sydney: A really long while... How about some pizza? I'll got get a menu. Zach: You guys are the best. Hey, I'm having a party at the bike shop for the swim team winning regionals. You guys wanna come? Sydney: Us? Me and Olive? At your party? Zach: Yeah. It's tomorrow's night. I usually have it at my house but the cafe is such a cool place. Sydney: Tomorrow's night? There's something we're supposed to do. Olive: Yeah, there is. Zach: Oh. You've been so great to me. I thought you could kinda be my dates. Olive: Wha--? Guh... (stuttering) Sydney: That's Olive for, "We'll be there". (giggles nervously) [At Reynolds Rides] Sydney: This place looks awesome. Olive: We are looking awesome. And when we're done here, we'll work on the roller coaster, and it will look awesome. Max: So, girls. Great party, huh? Sydney: Dad, don't take this the wrong way but... I can't be seen with you tonight. Max: Don't worry. No one will notice me. I'm a ghost. (makes spooky noises) Sydney: Well, in that case, can you go scare the other side of the store? Max: (makes spooky noises) Zach: Hey, there's my dates. How sick is this party? Sydney: So sick. The sickest. Olive: So sick it should be in the hospital and may not make it through the night... That went dark. Zach: So, I'm saving a dance just for you guys. Olive: You wanna dance? Sydney: With us? Olive: We'll be waiting right here. Sydney: Or we can follow you around. Whatever's more normal. a girl Hi. We're with Zach. Olive: We're his dates. I know. Zach: Oh, I gotta go say hey to my boy Stu. He gave up a trip to Hawaii so he could swim regionals with us. We won because Stu sacrificed for the team... Yo, Stu! Sydney: That doesn't apply to us, right, Olive? Olive: Not even close. Now can we change the subject? (message alert) Sydney: It's Emmy and Sophia. They texted us a photo of the poster. Olive: Wow. It looks amazing. Sydney: What are we doing here? We should be at home working on our part of the project. Olive: I know. Zach: Hey, guys. Ready for that dance? Sydney: Sorry, Zach. But we need to build a roller coaster by tomorrow morning. Zach: Cool. Wait, what? [They leave.] to 1992 Young Max: Can you believe my mom and Tomas have been gone for three hours? They keep going like this, I may never have to leave this couch again. Leo: And they didn't even need me to translate. Guess I taught them the language of love. Plus, I gave your mom Spanish flash cards. (Open doors) (laughing) Tomas: (speaking Spanish) Estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. Judy: Leo, what did he say? Leo: He says the last few days have been the best of his life. Judy: Oh, tell him I feel the same way. Even more! Leo: (speaking Spanish) Ella se siente igual. [Tomas gets down on one knee.] Young Max: Why is he getting down on one knee? Leo: (gasps) Max! He's giving her a ring. I think he's proposing. Young Max: What? Leo: I blame myself. I'm too good at this. Tomas: (speaking Spanish) ¿Me darías el honor de unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio? Judy: Leo, is he asking me to marry him? Tell him yes! Young Max: No! This can't be happening. It's all my fault. Tomas: (speaking Spanish) Voy a cuidar a tu hijo como si fuera mi hijo. Leo: Wait. There's more. He wants to adopt you. Tomas: ¡Max Keith Reynolds Guerrero Ramos Castaneda de la Vega! Leo: That's your new name. Young Max: What? N-- No. Please. I can barely spell my own. Stop! Stop! Stop! Judy: Okay, okay. I think we've tortured him enough. Young Max: Wait, what? You were messing with me? So, you're not-- Judy: No, of course not. I'm not gonna fall for some guy just because you want me out of your hair. Turns out the only thing Tomas and I have have in common is knowing what you were up to. Tomas: (speaking Spanish) ¡Qué cómico! Leo: He thinks it's funny? I feel so used. (speaking Spanish) ¡Me siento usado! Judy: Oh, and Max, nice try. But you're never gonna get rid of me. You could be a 40-year-old-man and you still won't be rid of me. Young Max: Oh, yeah? Like that's gonna happen. Once I leave this house, I'm gone! back to present-day Sydney: Okay, Olive. I'll fire up the hot glue gun. Olive: I'll get the extra ice cream sticks. [They enter the kitchen and meet Sophia and Emmy.] Sydney: What are you guys doing here? Emmy: Your grandma let us in. Sophia: We got suspicious when you didn't answer our texts. Emmy: You guys have been acting weird. And now we know why. You guys haven't done any work on the project. Sydney: Okay, before you get upset. We have a really good excuse. Sophia: Okay, let's hear it. Sydney: First, Chloe quit the smoothie shop--and my dad hired this guy. Olive: He did. Sydney: And his smoothies were awful. Olive: They were. Sydney: And then there was math tutoring. Olive: That was me. Sydney: And a debate on school uniforms. Olive: That was her. Sydney: And then he had this party and we were his dates. Olive: Yeah! [Silence] Olive: Oh, and you left out the most important part. The guy was Zach Thompson. Sophia: Zach Thompson? Why didn't you say so? That makes everything okay. Olive: Really? I'm glad you under-- Sophia: Of course it's not okay! This is half our grade. Emmy: So, basically you abandoned our project so could hang out with a boy. Sydney: You're right. We did. Olive: And we're sorry. Sydney: Not only did we drop the ball on the project, we let down our friends. But please, let us make this right. Olive and I will finish the roller coaster. Olive: And we'll stay up all night if we have to. Sophia: It'll go quicker if there's four if us. Sydney: Seriously? Emmy: You guys made a mistake, and friends forgive friends. Sydney: Thanks, guys. Olive: Wait. Hands in. One, two, three... All: Four amigas! Sydney: Yeah, you're right Emmy. That was better. [At Reynolds Rides.] Sydney: I still can't believe our project only got second place. Olive: I know. How did we lose to a solar-powered electron microscope? Anybody can come up with that. [Judy arrives driving her luggage.] Judy: Hey, science girls. Whoo-hoo! I'm free. Midterm exams are over. And I've already forgotten everything I've learned. Olive: Congratulations. Next stop: finals! Judy: Way to be a buzz kill, Olive. [Zach brings two smoothies.] Zach: Here we go, ladies. One "So Fruity Sophia" and one "Lemmy Emmy". Sophia/Emmy: Thanks, Zach. Sydney: Do they remind you of anybody? Olive: No one I know. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts